The invention relates to a wireless mouse for a portable computer, more specifically, it relates to charging a battery within the mouse by using a module for an accessory port of the portable computer.
Manufacturers of portable computers have been successful in incorporating most of the features of a desktop computer into small lightweight packages. The convenience of having desktop performance in a transportable package has enabled people to become increasing mobile while performing their jobs. The ability to perform the same tasks on a portable computer as on a traditional desktop computer has increased productivity by reducing the need to relearn new skills. However, due to size constraints, portable computer manufacturers have struggled to find an acceptable replacement for the desktop mouse input device.
Early portable computers simply provided for adding an external mouse by having it plug into a standard PS/2 or serial mouse port. Because desk space is often times limited (such as on an airline tray table); manufactures tried several different types of input devices. The first attempt was to simply turn the mouse upside down and attach it to the case, thereby providing a xe2x80x9ctrackballxe2x80x9d type input device. The inconvenience of having to mount and dismount the trackball when setting up and packing away the portable computer led manufactures to integrate the trackball into the portable computer package. While the trackball was very popular as an input device, the trackball became disfavored as it was often unreliable. This unreliability was because the ball became stuck due to hair, oil, grease, and dirt fouling the pointing mechanism. At the same time, the trend in portable computers was to make the package thinner. The next progression in portable input devices was the incorporation of a pressure sensing xe2x80x9ctrackpointxe2x80x9d device into the keyboard itself. This trackpoint device allowed the portable computer package to be reduced even further as it allowed for the elimination of a palmrest where the integrated trackball normally was mounted. However, due to the drive towards larger display panel sizes and ergonomic considerations, the palmrest was reincorporated back into the portable computer. In addition, because the trackpoint was difficult to use for long periods of time, another input device, the xe2x80x9ctrackpadxe2x80x9d was developed to occupy the palmrest area. The trackpad is a typically flat surface that uses either capacitive or resistive sense technology to detect movement of a finger on the flat surface. While the trackpad has had considerable success, many users complain of having to use a different pointing device on their portable computer than the standard mouse of their desktop computer.
One attempt to allow the user to have a mouse like pointing device is the xe2x80x9cpawxe2x80x9d found in the Hewlett-Packard Omnibook 300 portable computer (see commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,355). The xe2x80x9cpawxe2x80x9d was an input device that required no keyboard surface area. It included a retractable and extendable handle that could be stored in the computer when not in use. When required, the user would press a button which would xe2x80x9cpopxe2x80x9d the xe2x80x9cpawxe2x80x9d out of the package. The xe2x80x9cpawxe2x80x9d was attached to the portable computer with the extendable handle and could only be used in close proximity to the portable computer. Further, due to the sensing system used, each time the xe2x80x9cpawxe2x80x9d was popped out of the package, it would have to be calibrated by the user by moving it through its full range of motion.
While several different approaches have been used by manufacturers to replace the mouse on portable computers, none have achieved the popularity and usability of that of the desktop mouse. What users desire is a simple, compact, and convenient method by which they can operate their portable computers with a mouse type input device.
A portable computer system has a screen attached to a base housing having an accessory bay and a first wireless transceiver. The screen has a cursor positioned by a mouse having a second wireless transceiver in contact the first wireless transceiver of the portable computer. A module, capable of insertion and removal from the accessory bay, has a mouse bay and connector for coupling to the mouse. When the mouse is in the mouse bay, a battery in the mouse is recharged.